To Seduce
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: WillxLiz. Late at night, Will tries to seduce his wife, but that doesn't exactly go to his plan. M for sexual content.


**A/N: This was just recently finished. A cute one-shot of WillxLiz. ^^ Co-authored by Keiraliz so give her a review too for this story. ;) Of course any review in here I will send it to her.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Sexual content. If you are below fourteen years old of age, I'd advise you don't read this.**

* * *

It was almost midnight when Elizabeth Turner settled herself in bed and waited for her husband to join her. She had been quite moody and was glad she wasn't near Will him earlier or she could of hurt him, which is what she wouldn't want to do. Elizabeth leaned against the pillows and sighed.

Will Turner, however, was feeling the opposite of his wife. He was feeling rather sexually deprived and wanted to spend the evening making love to his wife. When he emerged from the washroom, he wore only his sleeping trousers, knowing Elizabeth liked it when he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Good evening, my princess," he said cheerfully.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and gave him a weak, half smile. "Hello, darling," she said and laid on her side before closing her eyes. "How has your day been, sweetie?"

"Terrific." Will sat on the edge of their bed, noting she was already attempting to go to sleep. Quite frankly, he didn't want her too. "And how was yours, my darling?"

"Mm," Elizabeth hummed as she snuggled against the pillows, finding comfort in that. "It was alright." She had missed Will when he wasn't around, yet she was glad he wasn't around when she was in her mood. Yet, she missed him. Greatly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Will and gave him a small smile. "But it's even better now that you're here."

Will was jealous of the pillows. He wanted Elizabeth to snuggle against, not the pillows. "I'm glad to hear that," he murmured. He pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "I missed you myself, darling."

Elizabeth smiled, snuggling against his chest, her head rested against his skin and found comfort in it. She missed it and with her arms wrapped around his waist, she closed her eyes. "I'm just glad you get home by the afternoon," she murmured, yet she hardly saw him today. "because I terribly miss you when you are not with me."

Will pouted. "I barely saw you today," he said, tightening his arms around her. "Were you avoiding me or something?" he teased. Usually when they didn't see each other throughout the day, it was because of Will's work. But when he came home early and they didn't see each other, it varied from Elizabeth visiting her father for the day to being her time of the month and she was cranky.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I was quite the moody one today and didn't wish to snap at you, so I tried my best to avoid you, much to my displeasure," she sighed. "I hate avoiding you, let alone not being able to see or be near you. You know I don't do it intentionally, darling, but I didn't wish to hurt you."

"Oh." Will understood her logic. The last time she had allowed him to be around her when she was moody it had been her time of the month. He had tried to keep her cheerful. Needless to say, she had yelled at him and kicked him out of the bedroom for the evening. "Well," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "What can I do to make you feel better?" Will smirked.

"I'm not quite sure," Elizabeth admitted, placing her head on his shoulder. "It is getting rather late; perhaps we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, however and you get to spend all the time with as you want." Elizabeth liked the sound of it. She knew what Will wanted; she could sense it. But she wasn't in the mood, yet she didn't tell him that. She didn't want to hurt him.

Will pouted at the suggestion. He nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses on her neck. "But don't you want to feel better?" he murmured in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I feel fine with being here with you." Elizabeth shivered in delight with those kisses and the nibbles on her ear...oh that felt good! It made her desire add but she pushed it away and turned on her side, her back facing Will. "We should get some sleep, darling."

Will pouted again, but he quickly smirked. "If you say so, my love." He waited a moment before he lowered his hand to her calf, trailing it gently up to her thigh. "Good night, Mrs. Turner. Sleep well."

Elizabeth didn't sleep, because she couldn't with Will's shivering touches. To avoid being wet from his actions, she pulled herself from him and raised an eyebrow at her husband before turning back on her side, covering herself with the blanket. She didn't know what he was up to but she knew that he was officially sexually deprived if he wanted to make love to his wife that was rather sleepy.

Will chewed his lower lip and stroked her hair. His free hand trailed down her back and over her hip to her abdomen and stomach. He tugged up her nightgown until he could touch her skin and caress it freely. He pressed his lips on her shoulder, caressing her stomach.

Elizabeth was _not _in the mood.

"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth nearly yelled as she sat up-right and swatted his hand away. She found it rather funny than annoying and only let a small giggle from her mouth, then glared at him. "How can I sleep with you touching me like that?" She didn't let him answer. "I can't. What are you trying to do?"

Will smiled at her innocently. "Nothing at all, my love," he said. "But can't a man pay attention to his wife's skin?" He smirked at her, tugging her close to him.

"Not when his wife is trying to go to sleep and when the husband should," Elizabeth laughed and laid down, her back turned to him, and tried to sleep once more. She wasn't so angry or upset at him, simply annoyed that he wouldn't let her sleep. She wanted sex, she knew that from her undergarment, yet part of her said no. She wasn't persay tired, but she simply didn't feel like sex, yet her other half told her she was.

Will pouted, thinking of another way to win her over. "If you say so," he murmured. He let his hand wonder up her leg and under her dress, reaching for her womanhood. He began to stroke the velvety hairs between her thighs.

Elizabeth whimpered softly, trying to ignore him but she couldn't and just grew aggravated. She pulled his hand from her and removed from the bed, putting on her blue robe in the process and tied it around her as she went towards their bedroom window and simply looked out of it with her arms crossed, feelings tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Why was she aggravated, then hormonal, then aggravated and now near to tears?

"Elizabeth?" Will frowned and watched her move to their bedroom window. He was confused with her actions. She whimpered, and that meant she loved what he was doing to her. So why was she moving away from him? "Honey, is something bothering you? If it's me, then I'll stop bothering you."

She was trying to sleep and he was touching her all around her body, and he's asking if something was bothering her?! She didn't answer, not sure what to feel. She decided to ignore him, yet she felt tears at her eyes but pushed them away. She let him do what he wish; seduce her. Yes, she was to let him do that and then she would let out her emotions to him. She simply let out a sigh and sat on the window sill, yet she shivered at the coldness from outside but she didn't move, even if she wanted to be in Will's arms to hold her and make lvoe to her.

"Baby?" Will crawled out of bed, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright? Are you ill? Do I need to fetch the doctor?" He walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Elizabeth turned around in his arms and sobbed into his chest, her hands gripping his hips. Why was she like this? She didn't know but she simply needed Will for now, then his member to be inside of her. "Is my body all you want?" she cried. "Do you just want to make love to me and not just hold me as I go to sleep and watch me? Is making love to me all you desire? Am I nothing more special to you than to my body, Will? Is that it?"

Will was, well, shocked by her sudden outburst. Quite frankly, her accusations annoyed him. Gripping her shoulders firmly, he forced her to look at him. "Now, you listen to me, Elizabeth Turner," he said sternly. "I worship your body. I would never, ever take advantage of you like that. I love you. I want to make love to you because I love how we become one. You're more special to me than your body ever well be. You could be old and gray and wrinkly and I'll still love you. Don't you dare tell me that I only desire for your body, do you hear me?!"

Elizabeth was shocked just as Will was shocked at Will said. She actually feared Will at the moment and she quickly turned around so she didn't face him, feeling her body shake at both the coldness from the winter and the frustration and tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She blamed herself, she didn't know what was wrong with her. A small cry escaped her lips and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Why won't you let me sleep Will?" she asked, her voice choked by her tears. "I've been trying to sleep, yet you keep touching me and kissing me. Has it crossed to you that I am not in the mood for love making?" She wanted Will; all it took was his sweet, yet firm words he said to her moments before. Any more sweet words and she would go after him in kisses.

"Because it seems like that when you try to make me feel better, you always make love to me no matter how tired I am," Will snapped. He knew he probably shouldn't snap at her, but he was confused and hurt by Elizabeth's words and actions. "Then when I try to do the same, all you do is snap and pull away from me! You're not even telling me what's wrong! How the hell am I supposed to know what you're feeling if you don't tell me?!"

Elizabeth's body shook with small sobs and cries. She did nothing but brush past him and to their bed and got under the covers and laid down, pressing her face in the soft, silky fabric of her pillow and let tears leaked out as she tried to fall asleep.

She knew that she shouldn't go to bed, angry and hurt with Will's words and his tone but she didn't know what to do. She was in the mood for love making but now she wasn't. But she couldn't sleep in the same room with Will- not tonight. So, she got from their bed, took her pillow and blanket before making way to bedroom door. "Well," Elizabeth sniffled. "I can tell you now, William Jonathon Turner, that you will not be getting anything from me for quite some time!" With that, she slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall in tears to the Parlor Room and placed her pillow on the sofa, laid down on there and covered herself up and simply sobbed.

Will watched her storm out of the room, guilty. He didn't mean to make her cry; he was just annoyed on how she wouldn't talk to me and confide in him what was bothering her like she normally did--like he normally did. Will ran his hand through his hair, sighing. He waited a few minutes before he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs in search for his emotional wife.

He found her in the parlor, crying. He heart wretched for her sobs. Will quietly picked her up and pulled her on top of him as he lay on the couch. "Shh," he whispered, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Shh. I'm right here, darling. Don't cry. I'm right here."

Elizabeth gladly accepted his comfort and pressed her face in his chest before sobbing once more, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm sorry Will," she whispered, sniffling but more sobs escaped her lips. "I'm terribly sorry. Please don't leave me." She needed him, she needed him now in both comfort and sexual ways. "Please forgive me, William. I love you." Her voice broke and small cries escaped her lips.

Will's strong arms secured around her, drawing her closer to him. "I'll never leave you," he said fiercely. "I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much." He pressed his lips on the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It wasn't my place to do so, and I'm sorry."

Elizabeth's sobs subsided into small whimpered and she rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "I'm sorry Will," she whispered, running her hand through his hair and tugged it out of it's bound. "I was just annoyed. I know I shouldn't of have thought that you only wanted my body but that's the only thing that crossed my mind; you always seem to be seducing me...and it always works," Elizabeth laughed softly and offered him a smile. "But I'm fine now," she said softly. "You can seduce me now if you wish."

"I don't want to seduce you if you don't wish for it."

"I do." Elizabeth was now sexually desiring for Will. "I've missed you today and I believe seducing me some sort could make it up for it." Elizabeth smiled looked at Will. "It indeed has been quite a few months since our previous love making, has it not? Please Will...seduce me."

Will nodded in agreement, smirking. "Alright," he murmured. "Then I'll seduce you." He smiled innocently and trailed his hands up her calves and thighs. "I missed you very much today, Elizabeth." He moved his hands on the inside of her thighs.

Elizabeth moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, smiling. "I've missed you too," she said, rubbing his chest and stomach, her hand under his clothing. "Please take me to our bedroom, darling. I believe that we should take this in some where more of a private place."

Will was more than happy to scoop her up and carry her off to their bedroom. He lay her against their pillows, bunching her nightdress around her hips. "Is this better?" he asked, spreading apart her legs some.

"Yes," Elizabeth giggled and raised an eyebrow. "So, Mr. Turner, how are you to 'seduce me'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mm, I don't know." Will's hands traveled down her thighs, rubbing his thumbs on her entrance. "How do you think I should?" He smirked, running his hands up to her stomach. "Or am I doing the job well?"

"You're doing your job well," Elizabeth smirked, running her hand through his hair. "I love you William Turner, and I was wrong to think that you only loved me for my body. I'm really sorry, darling; I was very wrong and...I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh." Will pressed his lips on her forehead. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too, for yelling at you." He kissed her again. "I love you. You're beautiful. I love you." He held her close to him, nuzzling her neck and nibbling her skin.

Elizabeth moaned softly and pushed him against the mattress and leaned over him and caressed his face. "But there is a reason why I was being moody, darling," Elizabeth said, drawing in a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looked at Will. "Will, I must tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for the past couple of months but I've been too afraid to tell you."

Will looked at her in concern, immediately jumping to conclusions. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you ill? You certainly don't seem ill." His eyes widened. "You're dying, aren't you? Is that what you've been afraid of telling me? That you're going to die in six months?"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed and shook her head. "No, Will. That's not it."

"Oh." Will looked relieved, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Will stared at her, his eyes wide. "You're...pregnant? You mean you...and me...we're having a baby?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded on his head and looked away, almost shameful. "Yes...I am. I'm pregnant, Will. I'll-I'll understand if you don't want the baby though." Elizabeth felt tears form the corner of her eyes.

"Elizabeth, who said that I didn't want the baby?!" Will lifted Elizabeth's chin, gazing into her eyes. "I've told you before, and I'm going to tell you again: any child you produce I'll want and love." He pressed his lips on hers. "You've made me the happiest and the luckiest man there is, Mrs. William Turner."

Elizabeth flung herself at Will and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing happily. "Oh Will!" she exclaimed. "A baby! We're going to have a baby!"

Will pulled her close, hugging her tightly and covering her face in kisses. "When are you due?" he asked excitedly. "We need to set up a nursery."

Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back a little. "I'm due in just about nine months or so," Elizabeth answered. "So that'll be in May."

"May," Will repeated. He smiled. "A spring baby." He nuzzled her neck, rubbing her still-flat belly. "I'm looking forward to May already. How have you been feeling?"

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "I've been throwing up in the mornings and quite tired. I've wanted to tell you so bad," she sighed. "but I was afraid of what you would think, and I truly needed you and your arms to hold me after I threw up."

"Well, if you needed me to be there for you, darling, you should've told me." Will kissed her behind her ear. "But I'm not upset that you didn't tell me sooner; I'm quite happy. Just know that I'm here to comfort you when you're feeling ill."

"But you were at work," Elizabeth protested. "You have many orders and I didn't want to pile your concern about me being ill. But I should of told you; you're my husband and I'm very sorry Will."

"My duty is to take care of you," Will said firmly. "I'll stay late at the blacksmith if I have to, but if you're ill, I need to take care of you. 'In sickness and in health,' my darling. I said my vows, unless I misheard the priest."

Elizabeth simply stayed where she was, leaned against Will's chest and her arms around his neck with her face pressed in his skin. It was a long moment before she said anything. "Will?" she murmured, breathing in his fine scent. "I'm almost three months pregnant and...perhaps you could stay home for the week and, so you put it, take care of me?" Elizabeth tilted her head up, her eyes begging. "I'm sure father will give you the days off and will pay you as well."

"Elizabeth, I would take a few days off without pay if it means that you'll be feeling better." Will pressed his lips on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "I just want you well, love. I promised I would care for you, and I intend on doing that."

"I believe you," Elizabeth trailed her hands down his chest. "and it makes me love you more that you are so willing to stay home without pay to take care of me." She kissed his lips and smiled lovingly at him. 'Thank you, William. I don't think that I can stand being home by myself, throwing up in the mornings with you to hold me and kiss me."

"If you need to wake me up at four in the morning because you're not feeling well, then I'll be there." Will smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I'll be there to comfort you whenever you feel ill."

"And you will not grow aggravated if I need to throw up or if I want you to hold me?"

"I said my wedding vows, didn't I?" Will pulled her to his chest, settling her between his legs. He smiled softly. "Do you remember the time I developed that bad cold and I was a little on the cranky side?" A little was an understatement; Will was known for being cranky whenever he was ill.

Elizabeth laughed softly and nodded. "I do," she said. "I stayed by your side and did what you wish, brought what meals you wanted and what you needed and wished, even if you tried to push me away. But I knew you get cranky when ill and that you didn't meant it. But I stayed by your side."

"Well, love, now it's my turn." Will stroked her hair. "I won't be aggrevated with you, Elizabeth. I'm going to stay by your side every step of the way. You'll be moody and emotional at me, but I'm not going to leave you. You need me now."

Elizabeth laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, content with being near him and in his arms. She rubbed her hand down and up on his chest, her fingernails brushing against his clothed skin. "Thank you," Elizabeth murmured, pressing her face in his stomach. "That means a lot to me that you'll stay with me Will and not driven by my illness," she adding jokingly, laughing. At times she would throw up at nights since the pregnancy, but only because she had ate a big meal. The doctor told her not to do so when throwing up that day to not eat a big meal or she would throw up during the night. But Elizabeth was truly hungry and couldn't help herself. She felt a wave of nausea and she groaned, gripping his sides.

"William," she whimpered. "I need to go to the washroom."

Without a word, Will scooped her up and carried her off to the washroom, setting her down carefully. He looked at her worriedly, following her when she made a dash to the basin. He hated seeing his wife sick. It worried him and sometimes made him overreact and fuss over her endlessly. This, he realized, was going to be one of those times.

She threw up. Two times to be exact and when she was done, Elizabeth felt horrible. Her stomach ached, her head hurt and she was tired and hungry, yet she wasn't really hungry. With a groan, Elizabeth settled herself against the washroom wall and leaned against the wall. "William," she whimpered, tears running down her face. "Will...I need you..."

"Shh, shh." Will soothingly pulled her in his arms. "There's no need to cry, Elizabeth. You're alright." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, sitting on the floor and cradling her in his lap. "You're alright. I'm right here, my darling wife."

Elizabeth pressed her face in his chest and sobbed, her hands gripping his sides. Her cries subsided moments later and she sniffled, nuzzling his chest. "Thank you," she said, looking up at Will. "I do need you. I need you very much; to hold me and to love me. I'm not afraid to ask you, I only fear if you will do it or not."

"Elizabeth, I've told you before that I'll be more than happy to take care of you and our baby." Will held her close to his body, leaning on the washroom wall. "You're an expecting mother now; you need me."

Elizabeth wiped her mouth before kissing Will's neck. She wrapped her around around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can you take me to bed?" she asked. And she didn't meant to sleep either.

"Certainly." Will stood up, his wife in his arms, and carried her off to their bedroom. He settled her in bed, making sure she was comfortable. He wanted her to rest for the sake of her and their baby. He knew she needed it.

Elizabeth smirked and toyed with his trousers. "Not exactly what I had in mind," she murmured, unhooking his trousers and pulled them to the floor. "I was hoping for something different."

"Oh, no, you don't." Will pushed her back down to make her lay down. As much as he wanted to make love to his wife, Elizabeth was ill with morning sickness and looked tired. He wasn't going to make love to her in her condition. "Not in your condition. You're sick. You need to rest."

"I feel fine now." It was odd how she felt unwell but fine a few moments later. "You were the one seducing me, Will, and you're objecting to me?" Elizabeth smirked and cupped him, putting him in her mouth and started to suck on Will. "I know you can't object to me."

Will groaned at the flick of her tongue. "But you're ill," he protested. He whimpered at a suck. "I think you need to rest first, my darling. What if you need to visit the washroom again?"

"I'll be fine," she murmured, grasping his hips and pulled him closer, placing her hands on his buttocks. "Enjoy what I'm doing darling. You seduced me earlier and I am seduced." Will moaned; he didn't want to deny his wife, but he was worried that she was lying to him and really wasn't feeling well.

"Why so tense?" It concerned Elizabeth so she pulled back and looked up at her husband, her eyebrows furrowed together. Will looked troubled. "William, what's wrong?" Elizabeth sat on her knees on the bed, placing her hands on his chest.

"It's just, well, you're pregnant," Will replied. "I mean, I'm happy that we're having a baby, but I don't think it's a good idea to resume sexual activities when you're ill." He instantly felt guilty, thinking Elizabeth was going to be upset or mad at him. He didn't want her to be upset at him.

"I feel fine darling," Elizabeth laughed, tugging him on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. If I wasn't then I wouldn't of have undress you,"

Will hesitated, gathering her in his arms. He was still a bit worried, but he sighed and nodded. "Well, alright," he said slowly. "If you say so."

"But if you would rather if I lay down for a while, I suppose I could do so," Elizabeth replied. "I don't wish to get you stress or fret over me so I'll lay down- for you. But I don't want to lay down without you." Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. "Will you lay down with me Will?"

"Whatever it is that you wish, I'll be more than happy to do it, Elizabeth." Will pulled her to his side, allowing her to place her head wherever she wished on his body. "I'm sorry, darling. Pregnancy is all new to me. I'm just worried that you are too ill and too tired to do anything except rest. Do forgive me."

"Of course not," Elizabeth said, laying her head on his stomach. "I am well enough to make love. I may not feel like it after I throw up, but a few minutes later I am." Elizabeth smiled and caressed his skin. "I love you, William, and I don't know a lot about pregnancy either."

"Then we'll learn together." Will allowed her to lay her head on his stomach and stroked her hair. "Perhaps I can ask the doctor for a book on pregnancy and childbirth for us to read on. If he doesn't have any, I'm sure some woman in town has one."

"That would be nice," Elizabeth murmured and looked up at Will. "But darling, you were seducing me earlier...why not make love? I feel fine."

Will chewed his lower lip. "Will it hurt you?" he asked in concern. "Or the baby?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Will," she said, pulling him closer. "The doctor said it was alright to make love, so it won't hurt me or the baby."

Will nodded slowly and kissed her lips softly, lovingly. "Well," he said. "If the doctor said that it was alright to make love in your condition, then I'm willing to pleasure you in every shape and form." He smirked, kissing her neck. "What is that you wish, Lizzy?"

"I want you to make love to me, make us orgasm."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled back, running her hands down and up his chest. "I want you to do it from behind," she said. "On the bed and let the bed shake, bang against the wall. I want to feel pleasured, I want you to feel pleasured."

The thought of making love to his wife from behind and going rough on her until the bed shook excited him. "As long as it doesn't hurt you or the baby," Will murmured, shutting his eyes at the feeling of her hands on his bare chest.

"It won't," Elizabeth assured, kissing his lips. "It won't Will." She placed his hands on the straps of her nightdress, urging him to undress her.

Will slid the straps off her shoulder gently, slowly. He pressed his lips on the soft, smooth skin of her shoulders before he pulled it down to her waist. His eyes trailed to her breasts--her perfect, round breasts. He grazed his fingertips over the swell, his lips meeting her pink nipple.

Elizabeth moaned, titling her head back. She loved it when he would take her nipple in his mouth and kiss or suck on her. She loved it and knew he loved kissing her soft skin. "Oh Will," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh William...that feels so good! Don't stop. Please don't stop." She shivered in pleasure.

Will trailed kisses over her breasts, avoiding her nipples. His hand went to one breast and began to massage it while he took the opposite nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, nipping and sucking and kissing. Will continued to massage her other breast.

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped, her hands going to his shoulders and gripped him there, tilting her head to the side in pleasure. "Oh yes! William!" She loved the feeling of his tongue on her breast. It felt all good; she loved it. Very much. "Mmmmmm, darling...don't stop. Keep doing what you're doing." She rubbed his back down and up before trailing her hands to his buttocks and gripped him there, smirking slightly.

Will jumped when Elizabeth gripped his buttocks, but he rather liked it. He took a nipple between his teeth and licked and kissed it until it was hard. Then, he moved on to the opposite nipple, giving it the same attention.

"Will," she whimpered, feeling herself become went and tightened her grip on him. "Oh darling, that feels rather good. She lifted her legs, placing her knees at his waist. His member was close to her entrance, which only made her wet. "If it will excite you at all, I must say that I am quite wet for you."

Will smirked and took her hand, guiding it to the hot flesh of his member. He was hard, and his member was throbbing for her. "Do you feel that?" he murmured. "This is what you do to me."

Elizabeth flushed, smiling. She was pleased to know she did that to Will. Elizabeth cupped him and caressed his member for a moment before letting him go and leaned against the pillows and sprawled her arms, revealing her curves. "Make to me," she nearly whimpered. "I need you...and your member. Please Will...please..." she was throbbing for him to push himself inside of her.

Will nibbled on her ear and kissed the skin behind it. "Get on all fours," he instructed her in her ear. "Get on all fours."

Elizabeth was more than happy to do so, her legs apart eagerly for Will. She was dripping wet for him and grew more wet at the thought of Will making love to her from behind.

Will pressed his member against her buttocks, running a finger down her spine. "What do you think of this position, Mrs. Turner?" he asked huskily. He massaged her entrance with his tumb and played with a breast in the other hand.

"It sounds exciting," she shuddered in pleasure, yet she grew very wet for him. "But it would be better if you would make love to me from behind instead of driving me crazy, along with me being dripping wet."

"Driving you crazy is part of my job." Will smirked but swiftly entered her from behind her. He pushed his member deep inside her womanhood before he began to thrust.

"Oh," Elizabeth shuddered. "Darling...yes, that's good...that feels good." She looked at him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, William. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Elizabeth." Will bucked his hips, thrusting into her. He pushed her buttocks against him and rubbed her thighs with his hands, caressing her skin.

Elizabeth shivered in pleasure, moaning and groaning as she tilted her head to the side. "Oh yes, darling," she murmured. "Like that...like that." She pushed her buttocks against his and thrusted, moaning as she did so. "Oh yes..."

Will grunted at her movements. "Yes," he moaned. "Yes, Elizabeth..." He thrusted deep inside her, hitting one of her pleasure spots.

"OH!" Elizabeth gasped and moaned loudly, tilting her head back. "Yes...right there Will...do it again." Elizabeth pushed her buttocks against his, urging him to thrust. It felt good, very good and she wanted him to do it again, knowing that Will liked it as well.

Again, Will hit a pleasure spot. He gripped her hips, moaning when her buttocks pushed against him. He enjoyed this position, and he knew that Elizabeth enjoyed it as well. He thrusted deep into her, hitting a pleasure spot a third time.

Indeed she loved the position. She always did. "Oh yes..." Elizabeth moaned, thrusting her buttocks against his and moaned louder. "Oh William!" She felt close, very close. "I'm close...I'm close, Will."

Will thrusted into her harder, faster. He wanted them to reach their orgasm together and was glad to hear that she was reaching hers, for his was already bottled up and ready to be release. "Elizabeth, please." He whimpered, closing his eyes. "I need to let go, Elizabeth. I need to release."

"So do I," Elizabeth whimpered, gripping the bedsheets. "Oh...Oh..." And she orgasmed. It was quite powerful and she almost yelled in pleasure at the powerful feeling.

Will gripped her hips tightly, moaning and calling out her name as he released. He panted and buried his face in between her shoulder blades. "Elizabeth." He pressed his lips against her skin. "Oh, Elizabeth, that was...wonderful. Amazing. I can't describe it."

Elizabeth groaned, laying on the bed and panted, managing to regain her breathing. "That was simply amazing, Will," she murmured. "I loved it."

"I love you." Will lay on his side and ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of her back. "This made it more special because I was doing it with you."

Elizabeth snuggled towards him and placed her head on his chest. "I agree," she said. "I don't wish to do this no other man than you, William. You're my husband...the father of my baby. I love you."

"And you're my wife and the mother of my baby." Will cradled her in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. William Turner. I love you so very much."

Elizabeth kissed his lips and placed her head on his chest. "Will you be with me during labor, Will?" Elizabeth bit her lip. "I don't think I could go through the labor by myself."

"Elizabeth, if I'm not in the room with you, I'll drive myself insane." Will smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'll be with you every minute, my darling. Every single minute of your labor."

"Even when I yell at you?"

Will chuckled and nodded. "Even when you yell at me."

"And even when I almost break your hand?" Elizabeth teased him, kissing Will's lips.

"Maybe not," Will joked, his lips on hers.

Elizabeth pouted and turned her head from him. "Oh, really Mr. Turner?" she teased him. "Perhaps I should go to bed."

Will smirked. "Then I suppose I could keep you up by touching you accidentally in inappropriate places."

"Oh but darling," Elizabeth laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Surely we must get some sleep."

Will grinned cheekily. "Not when a man wants sex."

"Again?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Have I left you not pleasured?" Elizabeth teased.

"Have I ever told you that I'm a man with a hormonal wife?"

"And what does that have to do with wanting sex when you already had it?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "Darling, I love you, but I am both tired from love making and the pregnancy. I gave you what you had wanted earlier- but had I not pleasure you? Are not going to let me get any sleep?" Elizabeth smirked.

"All it means, love, is that I'll be looking forward to the moments when you think I'm sexy in everything I do," Will teased her. He smiled cheekily and kissed her lips softly. "But I'll allow you to get some sleep. I know you're tired from the pregnancy and from our sexual activities."

Elizabeth laid down and against Will's side, snuggling up towards him. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "Mm, goodnight, Will."

"Good night, my Elizabeth."

* * *

**A/N: You like? :) Please review!**


End file.
